When?
by Burning
Summary: Rogue sees some one who looks very familar at a subway station. This triggers a bunch of memories and questions. Now continued with the opinions of that very familiar someone.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly none of this is mine

A/N Little Ryro that came to me one day. Ryro is actualy my favourite pairing but I write whatever comes to me. Enjoy!

It was a year later that I saw him again. I was walking along the subway station with Jubilee and Kitty. We'd been out shopping and were all loaded down with bags. We were laughing and joking and just doing the stuff that normal teenagers do. But then I saw him and remembered that we weren't normal teenagers.

He was just sitting there on a bench. Moving his thumb back and forth through the flame of his Zippo. Almost as if the flames soothed him. Which I guess they did. It was such a shock that I just stopped stock-still and dropped all the bags I was carrying. Kitty and Jubes started fussing and laughing. Picking the stuff up and teasing me. But I just couldn't move. And then he looked up.

His hair was longer and lighter than before, but his eyes… I looked at his eyes again. They had always been such an oddly beautiful shade of aquamarine that constantly changed between blues and greens. But they weren't. They were brown. They were a simple mud brown. And that's when it hit me. It wasn't him. It wasn't John. It wasn't my cocky, half-crazy, sarcastic pyromaniac. It was some stupid druggie; half stoned out of his mind and playing with a lighter because he had nothing better to do.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to make him feel the pain I was feeling. But then Kitty and Jubes handed me my bags and a tube came and we were going home. Leaving the druggie to his dreams, and having to try my hardest to continue laughing and joking while my heart was slowly breaking. It had just started to heal again. I had just started to feel whole once more. Able to get on with my life. But you will always haunt me.

When will I see you again? When will I see your beautiful soulful eyes and your annoying cocky half-smirk? Will I ever taste your lips again? The sweetest taste of wine and honey. Strawberries and cream. Lemon Meringue pie. All the things I have ever loved were there in your delightful, dangerous, delicious lips. Your wonderful lips pressing into mine. Not caring about the consequences. And will I ever hear your voice again? The voice that made me turn in the corridors, a smile blossoming on my lips. Will I ever feel your body close to mine? And your hands in my gloved ones as you whirl me around in one last fast and crazy dance? Will I ever be able to lean into you and smell your unique scent again? That wonderful smell of smoke and mint and the gel you used to put in your hair. Those enormous amounts of gel. Will I ever be able to lose myself in your eyes again? Watch as they change colour with your emotions. Note how they are always sky blue when you look at me. But most importantly, the thing that tugs at my heart day and night, the words that jump into my mouth whenever I think of you. Three simple words. So simple, so small, but they mean so much. And why did I never say it to you? Before it was too late? Before you were gone? Why did I think I belonged elsewhere when it was always clear? But most importantly why did I never tell you?

I love you.

A/N I was very pleased with that. Please hit that little blue button and tell me if you agree


	2. Pyros POV

_A/N I originally posted this story as complete but then somebody said that I should continue it and give Pyro's POV and maybe make it into a little romance. Which would be sweet. _

_So I sat down to try and write Pyro's thoughts and this is what came to me. I'm quite pleased with it the only problem now is... Ooops! Nearly said what happens. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

I was in a nightclub when it happened. I was on the run again. Someone had recognized me and called the police, bastard. I had heard the police sirens when they were still three streets away, and even though I didn't know it was me they were after, I still started to walk quicker, head hunched, disappearing into the crowds. I've gotten used to avoiding the Police, even if they aren't after me it's best not to be around.

It was only later that I realized they were after me. Later when I had gone into a pub and sat down in some corner booth, just to see if they followed. and in they came, so I went out through the kitchens, and just kept running.

I went down so many tiny alleys, and twisted back on myself so many times, that I swear I got dizzy, but somehow they were always there, just a couple of steps behind me. I knew that if I stopped just for five minutes, I'd loose my head start and they'd catch me.

The last place I tried to loose them in was the nightclub. It was crowded and the noise was pounding so loud, that it would be a while before anyone even noticed the cops let alone the whole hall. I was tired of running. If I could make it outside I would head to the nearest motel and just crash.

I was weaving my way through the dancers, trying not to draw to much attention to myself when I took a wrong turn and came face to face with a brunette. A shapely, pale skinned brunette with a white streak down the right side of her hair.

I stopped breathing and just stood staring at her. What was she doing here? Had she taken the cure? Had it worn off, like on some people? Was she still living at the mansion? Was she with Bobby? She wasn't wearing gloves, did that mean…? My thoughts were all over the place. I reached out towards her. One hand reaching in to eternity.

The lights moved on. A shapely, pale skinned brunette stood before me, looking at me quizzically. The police burst through the door and spotted me quicker than I would have thought possible. A pair of plastic handcuffs were snapped on to my wrists and they began to drag me out of the club. I hardly noticed. I just couldn't take my eyes off the girl that wasn't you.

You with your white streaks of pain. You with your deep chocolate doe eyes that could make me melt. You who had captured me with one look. You who had melted the heart of a pyromaniac. You. You who I had missed for every second of every hour of every day when I didn't see you. You who were everything I hated. And the only thing I loved. Completely and utterly.

I love you.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N Anyway my problem is, with him in jail, I don't know how to continue the story. If any one has any ideas they would be greatly appreciated._

_Special thank to Coup Fatal_

_Oh, and please, please review. _


End file.
